Full Circle
by KrissyCaits
Summary: A glimpse at Sharon's first day in charge of Major Crimes and Sharon's last day in charge of Major Crimes.
1. I Happy Birthday Captain Raydor

**Summary:** Sharon's first day at Major Crimes and Sharon's last day at Major Crimes.

 **Pairing:** None

 **Rating:** K

 **Timeline:** Chapter I ties in with season 1, episode 1 of Major Crimes

 **Note:** This is the third of our "double up" stories; stories created by just throwing two random prompts together and see what happens.

* * *

 **Prompt I: Happy Birthday Captain Raydor**

When she woke up that morning, Sharon Raydor couldn't have known that this birthday would be different from all the others she'd had until now. She'd gotten a cheery text message from Emily with a promise to call her later and another one from Ricky filled with a dozen smileys and some cheesy birthday message she knew he'd stolen off Google. There were a couple of cards that had come in the mail the day before and after she opened them she put them on the dresser in the living room. One was from her parents, the other from her aunt. Even now her parents still sent money and Sharon had shook her head as she put the bills in a drawer. She'd gotten in the habit of not spending the money her parents sent.

She then skimmed through the front page of the morning newspaper as she sipped her coffee, ate half of the bagel she made for herself and threw the other half in the trash. She spent far too long trying to fix her hair which seemed to have a mind of its own this morning and opted for a dark coloured lipstick because she had a feeling she was going to need today.

Just like any other birthday, Sharon went to work. It was something she'd started doing after her kids had moved out. She didn't see the point of taking the day off when there was no one around to celebrate with. She'd never made a big deal of her birthday anyway but since the kids had gone, she'd cared even less. Birthdays had become just another day in her life; it just happened to be the one day a year where her age changed. But nothing else did.

Until today.

Sharon had received the call last night after she had already finished up for the day and had been on her way to the parking lot. The phone on her desk had rung and she almost didn't answer but she'd turned in the doorway when after the fifth ring, whoever it was still hadn't hung up. When she answered, the voice on the other side of the line had surprised her. The request had been even more unexpected. Chief Taylor wanted to see her in his office at nine am sharp the next morning.

And this was why Sharon now found herself standing outside the familiar office door. She had been here many times before but this felt different. Sharon had even eyed up the new secretary outside, a pretty young girl with thick red hair named Helen, but Helen had just smiled, clearly not knowing why Sharon had been summoned here on a Tuesday morning. She knew who Sharon was – it was almost impossible not to- and she was probably one of the few people in the building who actually smiled at Sharon when she saw her. Not many people smiled at IA. It was the nature of the job and Sharon had gotten used to it.

Sharon knocked the door and moments later, Taylor called her in. Without looking up from the papers on his desk he instructed her to close the door when she entered and then told her to take a seat. Sharon briefly considered saying she'd prefer to stand but she soon sensed she wasn't about to be reprimanded. There was a different kind of atmosphere in the office. When Taylor looked up he didn't make eye contact immediately, which told Sharon that this was something important, and Sharon sank down in one of the chairs across from his desk and let her eyes wander around the large office space. It would take some time to get used to seeing Taylor behind that desk instead of Will Pope.

Sharon certainly didn't miss Pope. As far as Sharon was concerned, they were all better off without him. She just wasn't sure they'd fare any better being led by Russell Taylor.

Finally Taylor made eye contact and address her. "Captain, as you are aware, Chief Johnson's somewhat unexpected departure has left Major Crimes in a precarious position," he began and Sharon arched an eyebrow. She didn't agree with his statement.

"The division is being led by Lieutenant Provenza, sir. They seem to be in capable hands."

Perhaps not quite as capable as the hands of Brenda Leigh Johnson, Sharon thought, but capable nonetheless. She had not always seen eye to eye with the former Chef but Sharon had grown fond of Brenda and her absence was felt throughout the entire building and although she didn't necessarily agree with the work ethics of Louie Provenza, Sharon believed the Division would do well under his command. She reckoned he'd last a year at best before he retired and then someone else would take over.

Taylor pressed his fingertips together and peered at Sharon from behind his glasses. "There are people who would prefer for Major Crimes to be led by someone a little more experienced."

Sharon knew he meant Pope. And probably plenty of others too. Despite his rank and his length of time within the LAPD, Provenza did have a bit of a reputation, and not the kind people were often proud of. But he was well into his sixties and had been around since the dawn of time. Exactly how much more experienced did they mean?!

"Sir?" Sharon questioned. An unnerving feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Pope and Taylor the day Brenda announced her resignation. They wanted her to be part of the changes that were about to come into place.

"I need you to be part of this new reorganization we're planning," Taylor explained. He noticed the way Sharon shifted in her seat, how she crossed her legs at her ankles.

He'd always admired the head of FID. Sharon Raydor had a reputation for being fierce and determined. She ruffled feathers wherever she went and she always closed her cases even if it meant upsetting some of her fellow officers along the way. The truth mattered more to her than playing nice did. Sharon Raydor didn't just like the rules, she followed them too. Most of them she had written herself. He needed someone like her to change the way Major Crimes operated.

Taylor observed the brunette at the other side of his desk and realised that the best way to say what he had to say was to just say it. "I need you to lead Major Crimes."

Sharon was taken aback by his suggestion and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I need you to lead Major Crimes, Captain."

Sharon shook her head. She had seen this coming. "I appreciate the offer, Sir, but I think that after what the squad went through with Chief Johnson, they are not ready to accept anyone else to lead them right now." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And considering my relationship with Chief Johnson, even if they were ready, they wouldn't be ready for it to be me."

Sharon knew the division wouldn't accept her. Despite the fact she and the former Chief had overcome most of their differences by the time Brenda left, Sharon knew that she had not earned the team's full respect and she couldn't blame them. Pope had sold Brenda out and he had, to a point, used Sharon to do it. She wasn't even sure she actually wanted to lead this group of officers, even if she knew they were good at their job.

Sharon folded her hands in her lap and straightened up in her seat. She held Taylor's gaze when she answered, "This isn't the right time."

"And that's where we disagree, Captain," Taylor countered, not at all taken aback by Sharon's reaction. There was a determination to him Sharon had rarely seen before. This wasn't just about him solidifying his new found position but also about finally changing something that had been a thorn in his side for quite some time. "I think now is exactly the right time." He pursed his lips a little. "Leading Major Crimes is a big step up from FID, Captain. There aren't many chances for people to transfer out of IA into a position like this one. It comes with a pay rise, of course."

Sharon arched an eyebrow. They were back on familiar territory. She wondered if she could push the subject a little further. It could prove to be enough to make Taylor change his mind and make this whole thing go away. She decided to take the shot.

"And a promotion?"

"You know there's a promotion freeze right now…"

She should have known. Pope's promise to make her a Commander only a few weeks ago after she told him she was about to quit had clearly been an empty one. No one was going to give her a promotion at her age. It had just been a way of keeping her quiet, of making sure she would continue to spy on Brenda and increase Pope's chances of becoming Chief of Police. It was hard to believe he was actually sitting behind some big ugly desk in an office with a view he didn't appreciate and a few extra stripes on his uniform he didn't deserve. After everything he'd said and done, he got what he wanted.

"Have you discussed this with Lieutenant Provenza?" Sharon pressed the subject a little further. If she were to even consider this, Provenza would be her biggest problem.

Their mutual dislike for each other was no secret.

"Not yet."

"May I suggest you…"

"Actually, I think it would be good if you joined me in telling the Lieutenant, Captain. Major Crimes rolled out earlier this morning and I think today is as good a day as any to start bringing in some changes," Taylor said. He held Sharon's gaze and appeared to silently challenge her to disagree with him. Sharon knew better than to take the bait and she didn't even blink. "If you accept the offer, that is."

"I will," Sharon answered. She knew full well that Taylor had called her in here because he was almost certain she wouldn't refuse. And if she had, she suspected he would have just ordered her to take charge of Major Crimes anyway. She didn't have a choice. This had never been about her. This was about saving face and erasing the stain left behind by Brenda Leigh Johnson smashing Philip Stroh's face against a wall inside an elevator and not apologising for her actions.

Sharon couldn't deny that just within a week, things had definitely changed. Pope was gone and so was Brenda and Russell Taylor was now firmly in charge.

The conversation ended shortly after and when Sharon closed the door to Taylor's office behind her, the full realisation of what had just happened began to sink in. With her hand still on the door handle Sharon's eyes grew wide. She had just accepted a promotion after almost twenty years in IA and she would lead the division she had spent most of the last few months auditing. A division that couldn't stand the sight of her, let alone anything else.

"Happy Birthday Captain Raydor," she whispered to herself before starting her way down the hall. When she reached the elevator and pressed the button for the doors to open, she caught a glimpse of her herself in the metal doors. She looked a little distorted, like she had changed somehow and it seemed fitting.

It seemed that this time, her birthday marked the start of something new after all.

Later that day, after having met the Major Crimes team at the crime scene and having faced a rather angry Lieutenant Provenza, Sharon found herself confronted with Rusty Beck and Brenda Leigh Johnson's empty office. It was now her office. She'd readjusted herself in the chair and upon opening the top drawer she'd found a stash of abandoned candy and dropped the case file on top. Then she had dealt with Rusty as best as she could and eventually she had gotten a moment to let the whole new situation sink in.

Sharon opened the desk's other drawers and found they were all empty except the third one down. There, in the middle, lay a simple white envelope. There was no writing on the front or back and Sharon thought it was odd Brenda would leave something like that behind. Tentatively she picked up the envelope and found it wasn't sealed. Inside a small note had been folded up a couple of times and, aware she was at risk of finding something that wasn't meant for her eyes, Sharon took it out.

She unfolded the piece of paper into the palm of her hand and she recognised Brenda's messy handwriting almost immediately. She had read plenty of reports written by the former Chief to know that no one quite had handwriting like Brenda's. It had taken her days to figure out what the blonde's scribbles said but now she could read them easily. Just like everything else about her, Sharon had just gotten used to Brenda Leigh Johnson. Her absence was certainly being felt and Sharon was acutely aware that the squad she had just taken over did not respect her, let alone accept her. There would be a long way to go before any of them would change their minds.

She looked down at the note in her hand and began to read.

 _Sharon,  
I knew it would be you. Who else would they ask?  
Good luck. They're in safe hands with you._

Sharon smiled. Brenda hadn't been known for her subtlety or even her kindness at times but right in this moment, Sharon admired the blonde woman. She'd booked some impressive, albeit sometimes questionable results, and Sharon had a great deal of respect for Brenda. Taking over from her felt both wrong and right. Stepping out of the shadow of Brenda Leigh Johnson felt like an almost impossible task but Sharon Raydor wasn't the kind of woman who gave up.

She folded the piece of paper back up and placed it back inside the envelope. She put it back in the drawer, closed it with a soft click and heaved a sigh before standing up, walking out of her office and into the Murder Room.

"Listen up," she announced and several sets of eyes fixed on her. "I am aware there have been a lot of changes recently and I know that my arrival here was unexpected." She singled out Provenza and he briefly met her gaze. Sharon didn't back down and eventually the Lieutenant looked away first. Sharon placed her hands on her hips and straightened her spine.

"We have a case to close," she said sharply. "Let's get to work."


	2. II Third Drawer Down

**Summary:** Sharon's first day at Major Crimes and Sharon's last day at Major Crimes.

 **Pairing:** None

 **Rating:** K

 **Timeline:** Set way beyond the current timeline of the show

 **Note:** This is the third of our "double up" stories; stories created by just throwing two random prompts together and see what happens.

* * *

 **Prompt II: Third drawer down**

There came a point in everyone's life where they would stop and think about where they found themselves. In the last couple of years, everything around her had changed and Sharon had found herself reflecting on the future and the past more and more. Whenever she looked around the Murder Room she no longer found the familiarity of those who had been at her side for so long. Their desks had been taken over by detectives who were younger and quicker and, most of all, cheaper. The changes that had been pushed through from higher up the food chain had meant that Sharon had seen most of those she trusted most walk out the door. One or two to different Divisions, two others to retirement.

She had always enjoyed her job and the fact she got to not only bring justice but closure too. The relief on the faces of relatives when they heard that whoever was responsible for their loved one's death would go to prison still brought a feeling to Sharon's stomach for which she did not quite have the words. And she used to bring that feeling home and share it with Rusty but the condo was empty now that he and Gus had moved to New York. The opportunity for Gus to work in a luxury Michelin star restaurant in Manhattan had been a dream come true and just over a year ago, they had boarded a plane and left. The last time Sharon had seen her son was at Christmas; five months ago.

Rusty had come a long way from being the scared and angry teenager she had met on her very first day as Captain of Major Crimes and some days Sharon almost forgot how long the road had been. Stroh was back in prison and Rusty had testified against him three years ago. Since then life had become calmer and Rusty had finally gotten the chance to live the life he always wanted. She'd watched him grow from a boy into a man and she couldn't be more proud.

Ricky and Emily had come a long way too. Emily no longer danced but had recently gotten married and now ran a small dance studio in New York. She and her husband Kevin met up with Rusty and Gus once a month. Ricky had moved from San Francisco to Miami after meeting Sara and they recently welcomed their first child, and Sharon's first grandchild, a boy named Thomas. He was the double of Ricky but had Sharon's green eyes.

Reminiscing about life, Sharon felt the warm Los Angeles sun on the back of her neck as she walked through the rows of gravestones. She hadn't been here in a while, not as often as she used to, and today felt like the right day. She clutched the flowers, always tulips, in her hand and readjusted her black sunglasses as she approached the familiar looking gravestone. The neighbouring grave was ornate, complete with a statue of a weeping angel that always left Sharon feeling like she was being watched, but the grave she came for felt quiet and calm, almost serene. Which wasn't exactly the way she remembered Louie Provenza but it still felt fitting.

Sharon propped the tulips up against the headstone and smiled. It had been a little over a year. One day Provenza's heart just gave up and he died in his sleep. No pain. No suffering. If anyone deserved to die in dignity and peace, Sharon thought it was Louie Provenza. But not a day went by that she didn't miss his sarcastic comments or dry wit. But most of all she missed his guidance and his support, the friendship they had built over the years.

"Today's the day," she said as she took the withered flowers out of the vase next to the headstone and put them at her feet. She'd throw them away on her way out. She put the fresh flowers in the vase and smiled at how their bright yellow, pink and orange colours formed a contrast against the grey marble. She wiped a little dirt away from the side of the stone. "Never thought this day would come."

She stood in front of the grave for a little while longer, the sun warm on her skin and a breeze brought in the from the ocean in her hair. When Sharon eventually turned away, the old withered tulips in her hand, she walked slowly back towards the entrance of the cemetery and dropped the flowers in the trash. It was a strange thought; throwing something that had once been beautiful away like that. It felt almost as if that was what she would be doing today. But she wasn't really throwing anything away. Not really. She was simply closing the book.

An hour later she walked into he brightly lit Murder Room and found it buzzing with life and noise. Phones were ringing, people were talking and two of her latest additions, Detectives Finch and DiBlagio, both transfers from Vice, were standing in front of the Murder Board writing down details on one of their cold cases. Everyone turned around when Sharon came in and she felt all their eyes on her. She was well aware her Division knew what day it was.

"As you were," she said softly and a collective sigh of relief ripped through the room before people returned to their work.

Sharon closed the door to her office behind her and her eyes fell on the cardboard box on the floor next to her desk. She had left it there yesterday. It was one of the few things still remaining in this office and she looked around. The bookcase and filing cabinet were empty. The plant she had desperately tried to keep alive for the last year – Rusty's idea of a Mother's Day present - had finally been removed and now stood in the breakroom where it was sure to die a miserable death within a week. Something about this familiar space felt hollow and Sharon let out a sigh as she sank down in her chair and folded her hands on her desk.

In a flash she was back in the moment she had walked through this door the first time, knowing she was now in command of Major Crimes. The office had felt uncomfortable and strange, the chair hadn't shaped itself after her body and the desk seemed a little too low. People had stared at her and she had felt their resentment, least of all Rusty's, and after opening the top drawer, she had been confronted by a pile of candy of a size she had never seen before.

Sharon's eyes drifted to the top drawer. There was nothing in there now. She'd emptied it out the day before. Several files and some paperwork and a handful of pictures and stationery. It all now lay at the bottom of that cardboard box. Thirty years in the LAPD and her career somehow fit in a box that could hold no more than six A4 sized files.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sharon looked up. In the doorway stood the woman who was to become her replacement. Sharon knew her well. She had guided her through the last few years, had watched as Amy Sykes grew in her skills and ability and proved herself to not only be an excellent detective but also a smart and powerful woman. Now Lieutenant Sykes, Sharon felt proud of her young protégé and she smiled.

"Captain," Amy said as she stepped into the office before closing the door. "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"I just needed to get a few things," Sharon answered and she pointed at the cardboard box. She had seen many men and women before her carry these boxes away from their desks. "These things always make me feel like the job we do is reduced to nothing when we retire."

"That's not true," Amy countered and Sharon knew Amy was right. It was simply her own melancholy talking. "You have left a legacy here, Captain." She smiled and took a step back to the door and opened it. "I'll leave you to it." She went to step outside but then changed her mind. "Oh, Chief Johnson was here earlier."

Sharon looked up. After all this time, everyone still called Brenda by her title. She worked for the local FBI office now and would appear from time to time in the Murder Room.

"Oh? What did she want?"

Amy shrugged. "She said you'd know."

Sharon watched as the younger woman left the office and then her eyes drifted down to the third drawer in her desk. She hesitantly reached out her hand and opened it. Yesterday it had been empty. Now it wasn't. The plain white envelope lay in the middle of the drawer. No writing. Sharon picked it up and found it wasn't sealed. The note had been neatly folded inside and she took it out. Brenda's handwriting was unmistakable.

 _Didn't I tell you that they'd be in safe hands with you?_

Sharon smiled as she clutched the piece of paper a little tighter. Then she rummaged around in the cardboard box until she found a blank piece of paper and a pen. For a moment she hesitated but then she began to write.

Clutching Brenda's note, Sharon picked up the cardboard box and walked to her office door. When she stepped outside everyone was watching her but she did not feel sadness. She felt a sense of happiness and relief and as she passed Amy, she paused to kiss the younger woman on her cheek, se then shook her hand before walking out of the Murder Room one last time.

Moments later Amy Sykes stepped into the now empty office and took a deep breath. She slowly circled around the desk and sat down. As she did so she found the third drawer open and noticed the piece of paper inside. Amy picked it up and unfolded it. She knew her Captain's handwriting as well as she knew her own and as she leaned back into her chair, she let the message sink in.

 _Amy,  
I knew it would be you. Who else would they ask?  
Good luck. They're in safe hands with you._


End file.
